24 morceaux d'heure
by Tarika
Summary: Parce qu’ils ne sont ni des démons ni des dieux. Parce qu’ils sont juste humains. Parce que 24 heures dans une journée, c’est trop peu et trop long à la fois. Parce que chaque seconde qui passe raccourci nos vies. Série de drabbles.
1. 1 Dans la pureté de la pénombre

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Shiryu

**1) Dans la pureté de la pénombre**

Il fait noir. Si noir. Maintenant qu'il s'est crevé les yeux pour échapper à Méduse, il n'y a plus que le noir comme couleur. Uniforme et sans fin. Maintenant qu'il ne voit plus rien, il a tout son temps pour s'apercevoir que, finalement, le noir n'est pas si laid que ça. En fait, c'est peut-être la plus belle des couleurs. Le noir, on ne sait pas le tâcher, il reste pur et régulier, quoi que l'on fasse.

Oui, le noir est la couleur la plus pure au monde.

Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait revoir la couleur des yeux de Shunreï, rien qu'une fois...


	2. 2 Ce son qui traverse le silence

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Siegrfried (qui s'est égaré ici parmi les Chevaliers d'Athéna)

**2) Ce son qui traverse le silence**

Je viens de me percer les tympans. Ça fait atrocement mal. Je n'entends plus rien. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Comme ça je ne perçois plus le rire hystérique de ma Souveraine tant aimé et qui, maintenant que j'y réfléchi, n'est pas le sien.

Mais alors que je suis en train de lentement m'accoutumer à ma soudaine surdité, j'entends quelque chose. Le son de la flûte de Sorrento. Oh non ! Impossible... je me suis pourtant crevé les tympans... alors pourquoi... je vois ses lèvres qui bougent sans émettre un son. Il rit et je n'entends rien. Rien d'autre que sa musique qui, lentement, me porte vers la Mort.

J'ai beau me boucher les oreilles, rien n'y fait, je continue d'entendre cette funeste mélodie.

Cependant, alors que je lutte pour ne plus rien entendre, un autre son fait son apparition. Bien plus meurtrier que le premier, et qui, lentement, remplace tout à fait la musique de Sorrento.

Et mon cœur se fend en entendant les pleurs muets de ma Souveraine traversent le silence de mon esprit.


	3. 3 Et quand tes yeux croisent les miens

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Ikki

**3) Et quand tes yeux croisent les miens**

Je n'ose plus te regarder. Ton regard me fait trop mal. Bien que je sois l'un des plus courageux défenseur d'Athéna, je ne peux soutenir tes yeux, mon frère.

Car dans tes prunelles vertes, parfois, je peux voir un autre s'y refléter, et ce regard, je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir.

Car, dans tes yeux, mon frère, je vois le reflet de celle que j'ai à jamais perdu et je sais qu'elle ne reviendra plus.

Aussi, quand tes yeux brillant d'admiration et d'amour croisent les miens, je les détourne honteusement.

_« Dis moi, Esmeralda, quand cesseras-tu de me hanter ? »_


	4. 4 Le sable dans tes cheveux

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Seiya

**4) Le sable dans tes cheveux**

Tu es sur la plage et le soleil se couche. Le cri des mouettes résonne et le bruissement des vagues qui viennent lécher la plage, laissant une fine pellicule d'écume sur tes pieds nus, le vent fait voler ta robe blanche et tes longs cheveux violets.

Et nous sommes derrière toi, veillant sur toi, tous les cinq. Tes plus ardents défenseurs.

Le soleil se couche et toi, tu le fixes. J'imagine tes beaux yeux pers se remplir de larmes dues à la luminosité trop forte ou tout simplement parce que tu penses à tes défenseurs morts pour toi durant cette atroce guerre.

Le vent souffle doucement, faisant voler tes cheveux et déposant, grain par grain, telle une bruine miniature, du sable dans tes cheveux.

Et nous sommes derrière toi. Ikki est debout, les mains dans les poches, derrière Shun qui est assit, un bras posé sur son genou. Hyoga, lui, est à moitié couché dans le sable, les mains derrière la nuque, sa tête posée contre un sac, près de lui, Shiryu qui est assit avec une main dans le sable, jouant nerveusement avec puis il y a moi qui suis assis, les bras en arrière, à côté de nos armures jetées pêle-mêle.

Et nous te fixons et nous sentons le sel des larmes nous brûler les paupières, parce que nous aussi nous ne pensions pas revoir un jour la lumière du soleil et parce que c'est un tableau incomparable de beauté que jamais je n'oublierai. Nous garderons ce souvenir là comme symbole de paix. La plage, nous, toi et le soleil.

La plage, nous, toi… et puis tu te retournes, tu nous souris tristement et tu passes une main dans tes cheveux afin d'en retirer le sable.


	5. 5 Vos caprices me peinent

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Shun

**5) Vos caprices me peinent**

Il est assit sur les marches de l'escalier menant au manoir Kido, à regarder les autres enfants jouer dans la grande cour. Jabu, Ichi et Nachi jouent au foot, Shiryu arbitre une dispute entre Seiya et Geki. Il à un petit sourire triste en voyant la montagne de muscle qu'est l'enfant s'approcher dangereusement de Seiya qui recule précipitamment, décidant sagement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier, l'expérience s'acquiert vite dans cet « orphelinat » pas comme les autres. Les plus forts – c'est-à-dire ceux qui ont les meilleurs résultats aux entraînements – font la loi, les autres obéissent. C'est simple.

Et dans un coin de la cour, sous le regard mauvais de Tatsumi qui tient à l'œil ses deux recrues les plus pénibles, son frère et Hyoga, le jeune _konketsu_ fraîchement arrivé. Ils se chamaillent sur un sujet visiblement important et Ikki est prompt à s'emporter avec l'étranger – comme avec chaque garçon recueilli par Kido de toute manière.

Aussi, quand il voit son frère aîné prendre Hyoga par le pull et l'attirer à lui d'un air menaçant, il court vers lui et espère désamorcer la querelle avant qu'elle ne s'envenime trop et que Tatsumi n'interviennent.

- _Niisan_ !

Il s'accroche au bras de son frère, essayant de lui faire baisser le poing dirigé vers Hyoga qui ne cille pas, ses yeux aussi bleus et froids qu'un glacier fixés sur Ikki.

Le trio reste dans cette position un temps infini mais finalement l'aîné baisse son poing et repousse violemment le jeune russe qui tombe à la renverse.

- Viens, Shun.

Le ton est autoritaire et il n'oserait pas désobéir. Il y a un tas de choses qu'il n'ose pas faire.

Comme par exemple dire à son frère que ses querelles avec Hyoga, son nouveau meilleur ami, le blesse profondément.


	6. 6 En souvenir de

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Hyoga

**6) En souvenir de**

La neige vole en tourbillon autour de lui, formant un manteau glacé autour de sa personne. Si seulement ce manteau pouvait le recouvrir entièrement, qu'il n'ait plus à avoir froid. Froid au cœur.

Sur la glace, un bouquet de fleurs et au dessus de ma tête, une aurore boréale, je me souviens que vous les adoriez, vous trouviez ça si beau.

En dessous de la glace, ton bateau, Mama, votre corps, maître Cristal, Isaak, et vous, maître Camus…

Il entend des pas derrière lui. Il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Personne ne vient ici. Personne sauf lui. Peut-être que s'il se concentre suffisamment, s'il a assez d'imagination, il pourra croire une fraction de seconde que c'est Mama qui vient le chercher pour qu'il vienne manger son goûter, ou Isaak qui veut qu'ils se battent pour rire, ou maître Cristal pour qu'il lui montre ses progrès dans l'apprentissage du Cosmos… Peut-être…

Mais non, il a beau fermer les yeux et espérer, il n'y a rien d'autre ici que leurs corps pourrissant, lui et ses amis. Ils ont tenus à l'accompagner dans son pèlerinage. C'est la première fois qu'ils viennent en Sibérie. Il sait qu'ils sont dans son dos et qu'ils le regardent prier en silence.

Parce qu'eux aussi ont voulu les honorer d'un simple bouquet de roses. Blanches pour toi, Maman, bleues pour vous, maîtres Camus et Cristal, noires avec une blanche pour toi, Isaak.

Car, dans son souvenir, il croit savoir que vous aimiez les roses…


	7. 7 Le bruit des cloches

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Saori

**7) Le bruit des cloches**

Dans la vallée du Sanctuaire, alors que la flèche d'or s'enfonce lentement mais inexorablement dans ma poitrine, je tressaille à chaque heure qui passe. Sentant la vie s'écouler lentement hors de mon cœur.

J'entends, autour de moi, des voix que, dans mon semi coma j'identifie difficilement. Il y en a six, je crois.

Soudain, on pose quelque chose près de moi. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais cette présence me réconforte… on le met dans ma main et le contact avec cet objet me réveille partiellement. Mon sceptre.

Mon Cosmos s'active brusquement et je sens une part de moi-même partir loin du Sanctuaire, au fond d'un lac…

Derrière mes paupières closes, un film se déroule. L'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire… elle arrive !

Et brusquement, elle est là, à mes côtés. J'entends les cris de stupeur de mes défenseurs. L'Armure de mon sauveur, Aiolos…

Dans la vallée commence à résonner des bruits étranges qui me font penser à des cloches. Porteuses d'espoir.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Cette musique me porte, me supporte, m'enlace d'une certitude inébranlable.

Ce son de cloche venant de douze armures d'Or est la musique de l'espoir. J'en suis sûre.


	8. 8 Sous une pluie de nénuphars

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Mû

**8) Sous une pluie de nénuphars**

Sous la mer, il n'y a pas de nénuphars.

Ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'eau salée envahie par les poissons, les algues et toutes les bestioles marines.

C'est dans ce monde aquatique que se battent les Chevaliers de Bronze afin de sauver notre Déesse. Et nous, nous sommes ici. Sur ordre du Vieux Maître, nous ne devons pas bouger. Sous mon apparence calme et neutre, je ne peux m'empêcher de bouillir. Sauver Athéna est de notre ressort de Chevalier d'Or, à qui pouvons nous servir, cloîtrés au Sanctuaire ?

Aussi, je ne peux que fermer les yeux et imaginer les Chevaliers de Bronze en train de se battre sous la mer. La pluie se met à tomber, violente, cingle nos visages et je lève la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Peut-être que si je me concentre suffisamment, je pourrais me persuader que ce n'est pas de la pluie qu'il y a sur mon visage mais vers embruns salés de l'océan.

Mais rien à faire, dans ma bouche, ce n'est pas le goût salé de la mer qu'il y avait, mais l'amertume des marécages où les nénuphars pullulent.


	9. 9 L’enfant qui ne grandissait pas

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage : **Aldébaran

**9) L'enfant qui ne grandissait pas**

Il a toujours été plus costaud que les autres, c'est pas sa faute. Déjà gamin, avant qu'on ne l'amène au Sanctuaire, sa carrure faisait fuir les autres gosses et lui donnait bien involontairement une réputation de brute, bien qu'il n'ait jamais utilisé la violence sans y être contraint.

Et quand il est arrivé en Grèce, sa carrure s'était encore élargie. Même ses homologues d'Or essayaient de ne pas le brusquer.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses combats et sa puissante musculature, il n'avait pas grandi dans son cœur.

Finalement, Aldébaran n'avait d'adulte que l'apparence, car au fond de son âme, il restait un enfant.


	10. 10 Quand la pluie pleure

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

(Peut-être mon préféré celui-là)

**Personnage : **Saga

**10) Quand la pluie pleure  
**

Dehors, il pleut. La pluie se fracasse contre les vitres du palais popal comme si elle voulait entrer afin de me noyer pour me punir de mes erreurs.

C'est inutile, je n'ai pas besoin de la pluie pour me noyer, j'ai déjà mes remords, mes terribles remords. Et mes souvenirs aussi.

Dehors, il pleut. J'ouvre les yeux pour éviter d'avoir l'image de mon frère se noyant lentement dans sa prison du Cap Sunion qui danse derrière mes paupières closes. Mais c'est inutile, maintenant, c'est Aiolos agonisant qui vient me hanter. Non ! Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est…

La pluie redouble d'intensité et un éclair vient zébrer le ciel noir d'encre. _L'Autre_ ricane et me souffle que c'est un temps parfait pour se laisser aller au désespoir. Je serre les mâchoires. Il me tente mais ne m'aura pas comme ça, foi de Chevalier d'Or.

_Chevalier d'Or ? _Me nargue-t-il._ Allons ! ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus un Chevalier d'Athéna, voyons ! Tu as cessé de l'être le jour où tu as essayé de la tuer. Tu te souviens ?_

Non ! Tais-toi ! C'est faux, c'est faux !

Q_uoique… c'était peut-être avant. Lorsque tu as enfermé ce pauvre Kanon dans sa prison…_

TAIS-TOI !

Une larme, deux, trois, un ruisseau s'écoule bientôt sur mon visage que j'enfuis dans mes mains. Silence... je vous en prie… silence…

_Pleures donc, mon fou chéri. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste à présent._


	11. 11 Rien qu’un dernier mensonge

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Kanon

**11) Rien qu'un dernier mensonge  
**

Il y a bien longtemps, il m'avait promis que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, que nous resterions frères, envers et contre tout. Qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger. Il y avait une telle lueur dans ses yeux bleus que je ne pouvais qu'y croire, fermement.

_Idiot._

Puis, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait été choisi pour être le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et que je devais rester caché. Pour ma propre sûreté. Qu'il viendrait me voir chaque jour. Ses paroles avaient un tel accent de sincérité que je m'y accrochais follement.

_Imbécile._

Enfin, il m'a enfermé dans cette maudite prison où le sel me brûle la peau et l'eau glacée frigorifie mes membres. Il m'avait promis de venir me rechercher bientôt, quand j'aurais compris qu'il faisait cela pour mon bien. Mais ses yeux et sa voix étaient tellement durs que je ne pouvais pas y croire.

_Saga…_

À présent qu'il est mort, c'est à moi que revient la tâche de me venger. Je vais tuer cette Déesse qui m'a tout prit. Ma vie, mes espoirs, mon frère…

- Qui es-tu ?

La voix ancestrale de Poséidon résonne dans la caverne. Je m'agenouille.

- Je suis Dragon des Mers.

Vois-tu, Saga, nous ne sommes pas tellement différents. Tous deux nous mentons pour l'autre. Sauf que moi, ce sera mon premier et dernier mensonge. Pour toi.


	12. 12 Le goût du mépris

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Deathmask

**12) Le goût du mépris  
**

Parce qu'il était plus petit et plus maigrelet que les autres, Matteo était persécuté, calomnié, méprisé.

On disait de lui qu'il était bien trop faible pour avoir l'Armure d'Or du Cancer, qu'il était trop gentil et que cette Armure demandait une grande force d'âme, voire de la cruauté.

Et à chaque fois qu'on lui disait ça, cela lui laissait un goût à la fois amer et salé dans la bouche. L'amertume de la colère et le sel des pleurs refoulés.

À présent, on ne le méprise plus, on le craint. Son surnom impressionne, terrifie. Deathmask. Celui qui tue pour le plaisir et affiche ses trophées dans son Temple. Le plus cruel des Chevaliers d'Or.

Cependant, alors qu'il est le plus craint des Chevaliers d'Athéna de par son inhumanité, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau la saveur mêlant amertume et salinisation. Pourquoi a-t-il à nouveau ce goût en bouche ? Plus personne ne le méprise.

Non, plus personne. Excepté… lui-même.

Car que vaut sa victoire sur le mépris des autres si c'est pour être devenu le monstre qu'il est ?


	13. 13 Le trèfle qui n’existe pas

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Aiolia

**13) Le trèfle qui n'existe pas  
**

La terre du Sanctuaire est sèche. C'est un univers de caillasse et de poussière. Aucune autre couleur que le brun et le gris. C'est déprimant au possible.

Parfois, il y a un peu de rouge. Rouge sang. Mais pas de vert. Tu aimais le vert, ça te faisait penser à l'espoir. Tu aimais plus que tout aller t'asseoir dans l'herbe et nous y roulions tous deux comme des fous quand je te sautais dessus pour jouer.

À chaque fois ou presque, tu trouvais un trèfle à quatre feuille que tu me donnais systématiquement. Tu as plus besoin de chance que moi, tu me disais avec un sourire.

Maintenant que je marche dans cette même pairie, je me surprends à songer que tu aurais dû garder tes trèfles. Ainsi, peut-être ne serais-tu pas mort.

Je m'assieds au pied de l'arbre où nous allions toujours et passe ma main dans l'herbe, presque distraitement.

Rien à faire, il n'y a plus de trèfle ici. Ils sont tous morts avec toi.

Dommage, j'en aurais bien pris un pour me porter chance. Je vais en avoir besoin pour affronter la haine des autres à ta place.


	14. 14 De l’acidité des remords

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Shaka

**14) De l'acidité des remords  
**

Ce jeune Chevalier du Phoenix est courageux. Très. Trop peut-être. Il s'obstine à me défier, moi, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Quel prétentieux. Néanmoins, il est fort et pour cela, je commence à l'estimer. Un peu.

Quand il m'entraîne avec lui dans la mort, j'ai un sursaut d'indignation. Je ne peux mourir ainsi. Aussi, j'active à la dernière fraction de seconde mon Cosmos et nous entraîne dans une Dimension où son attaque ne pourra me toucher. Je le laisserai là et je repartirai pour la Terre.

Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et nous nous retrouvons prisonnier entre deux Dimensions, là où le temps et l'espace n'existent pas.

Nous restons ainsi un temps qui me semble infini. Ikki est inconscient – de toutes manière il n'a plus aucuns de ses sens – et le silence est parfait pour que je puisse méditer sur les heures qui viennent de s'écouler.

Lentement, alors que je réfléchi, le doute s'installe en moi. Minime. Mais présent.

Ce Chevalier de Bronze est arrivé à me faire douter de ma cause. Incroyable mais vrai…

Et si… et si c'était vrai ? Et si cette Saori Kido était _vraiment_ Athéna ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Phoenix, à côté de moi et je frissonne. Comme si j'avais mordu dans un citron. J'ai des remords de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Un peu.

**oOoOo**

- Pour pouvoir me tuer, il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule possibilité.

- Quoi ?!

Saga à peur de comprendre. Je le sais. Ça ne m'enchante pas de le faire mais c'est pour Athéna que je le fais. Ils comprendront. Je le sais.

- Eh oui, l'attaque de l'ombre.

Je sens un goût acide se répandre dans ma bouche. J'ai honte de leur infliger ça. S'ils le font, ils seront bannis, calomniés, haïs pour l'éternité. Mais c'est pour Athéna. Ils comprendront.

Ils doutent, je le vois. Un par un, je leur retire leurs sens. Ablation du premier sens ! _Camus…_ ils doutent toujours, tergiversent. _Shura…_ s'ils ne le font pas, ils vont mourir et alors, tout leur plan sera détruit. _Saga…_ le feront-ils ? Aimeront-ils Athéna au point de devenir les Chevaliers les plus haïs de l'histoire du monde ? _Désolé…_

Je les vois se mettre en posture tandis que dans ma bouche, l'acidité se fait plus forte que jamais. La position de la Trinité. Camus, Shura, Saga, ce que vous faîtes, ce que nous faisons, c'est pour Athéna.

N'est-ce pas ?

- ATHENA EXCLAMATION !!

Un doux sourire se peint sur mon visage. L'acidité emplit ma bouche. Je suis désolé, Chevaliers d'Or. Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner.

- Les fleurs des Säls jumeaux… sont tombées… ?


	15. 15 Jeux d’enfants, jeux de méchants

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Dohko

**15) Jeux d'enfants, jeux de méchants  
**

Ils sont huit. Huit contre lui qui n'a que dix ans. Tous plus grands, plus âgés et plus forts que lui.

Ce ne sont pourtant que des enfants. Moi aussi j'en suis un.

Ils tournent autour de lui et il reste stoïque mais je peux le voir trembler légèrement. Ils tournent comme une meute de loups affamés. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont délaissés leurs jeux de louveteaux pour ceux de prédateurs.

Ce ne sont pourtant que des enfants.

Ils sont huit et il est seul. Je suis à une vingtaine de mètre, je devrais intervenir. Pas encore. Je veux voir s'ils vont vraiment attaquer, s'ils ne font pas ça pour s'amuser.

Une minute, deux, l'un d'eux porte un coup que le garçon ne peut éviter, n'évite pas. Il sait que cela ne sert à rien de se défendre, sinon de s'attirer d'autres coups. C'est la loi au Sanctuaire.

Soudain, mes yeux croisent les siens. Ils sont parme. Ils sont confiants.

Mais un second coup fait naître la douleur dans son regard. Je ne peux plus rester neutre.

- Eh vous ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Les huit se retournent et affichent des sourires goguenards. Ils pensent n'avoir rien à craindre de moi. Ils ont tort. Je n'ai pas acquis ma réputation de tête brûlée pour rien. En quelques minutes, ils déguerpissent, peu désireux de poursuivre l'affrontement. En partant, ils me jettent des regards lourds de haine.

Ce ne sont pourtant que des enfants.

- Merci.

- De rien. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui…

Je sens qu'une amitié est en train de naître. Peut-être qu'à nous deux, nous arriverons à éviter que les jeux d'enfants ne deviennent si méchants.


	16. 16 L’autre côté de la barrière

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Milo

**16) L'autre côté de la barrière  
**

Tu es froid, hautain, insensible. Tu dresses une barrière entre toi et le monde. Entre toi et moi.

« Pour gagner un combat, il faut rester aussi froid que la glace. Ne pas se laisser prendre par les sentiments. C'est la porte qui mène à la victoire. »

Tels sont tes mots et tu les appliques quotidiennement, même lorsque tu ne combats pas. Tu restes dans ton Temple, inapprochable loin du commun des mortels dont je fais partie.

Malgré mes efforts pour combler ce gouffre, j'échoue maladroitement.

Pourtant, je recommence sans cesse.

Car je suis persuadé que, derrière cette barrière que tu dresses entre nous, se trouve quelque chose d'inestimable.


	17. 17 Goutte à goutte

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Aiolos

**17) Goutte à goutte  
**

La vie me quitte. Goutte à goutte.

Le sang si rouge et si chaud sur le sol qui goutte et dégoûte.

Plic, ploc. Plic, ploc.

Serrée dans mes bras se trouve Athéna, notre bien-aimée Déesse qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi son sauveur est couché à terre.

Plic, ploc. Plic, ploc. Goutte à goutte.

Je serre Athéna un peu plus fort contre moi, comme si on risquait de me l'arracher d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne pense pas cela risque d'arriver, Shura me pense bel et bien mort. Et je n'en suis pas loin.

Plic, ploc. Plic, ploc. Goutte à goutte. La vie s'écoule hors de moi et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Le bruit sourd des gouttes de sang tombant dans la poussière fait échos aux cris d'Athéna. Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Je me crispe. Non ! Je suis mort, je suis mort, ne venez pas. Ne venez pas me prendre Athéna…

Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les émissaires de Saga mais un vieil homme qui vient me l'enlever. Et je la lui donne, consentant. Car je sais qu'elle aura plus de chance de survie avec lui qu'avec moi.

Et le sang coule toujours sur le sol, goutte à goutte. La vie me quitte, bientôt je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir. Le traître ou le héros. Celui qui a versé son sang pour Athéna. Goutte à goutte.


	18. 18 Douce revanches

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Shura

**18) Douce revanches  
**

- JE T'INTERDIS DE TUER CELUI DONT JE DOIS ME VENGER !!

Je me redresse, incrédule, il y a quelques secondes, j'étais à terre, me tordant de douleur sous les coups du Titan. Et soudain il est là, me protégeant, moi, l'assassin de son frère.

Lentement, il repousse les attaques et me se tourne vers moi :

- Ça va, Shura ?

Ebahi, je hoche la tête. Et le regarde commencer à combattre le Dieu. Sa phrase résonne encore à mes oreilles. _Aiolia…_ Que veux-tu faire ? Tu veux m'aider ? Moi ? Le meurtrier de ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Puis, mes yeux croisent les tiens et un sourire amer étire mes lèvres. Bien sûr. Tu ne permettras à personne de me tuer. Cette tâche te revient. Et lorsque le moment viendra, ce sera la vengeance la plus douce au monde que tu m'offriras.


	19. 19 Parce que tu n’as plus qu’à courir

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Camus

**19) Parce que tu n'as plus qu'à courir  
**

Il faut que je coure. Que je coure vite. Pour avertir Athéna. Pour échapper aux coups d'Aiolia, aux illusions de Shaka et aux Spectres qui nous suivent. Nous grimpons les marches quatre à quatre, passons dans les Temples que nous devions protéger il n'y a pas si longtemps, il y a une éternité.

Hadès nous a ressuscité, nous a promis la vie éternelle. Fadaises que tout cela. Nous le savons.

Nous devons courir de plus en plus vite. Parce que le temps nous est compté. Parce que nous n'avons que douze heures. Parce que cette vie que l'on nous a accordé est encore plus brève que celle d'une journée.

C'est pourquoi à chaque fois que l'on nous retarde, nous pestons et n'avons aucun états d'âmes – ou presque – pour éliminer l'intrus de notre route.

Car la course est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour sauver la Terre.


	20. 20 Ce pourquoi les fantômes n’existent

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Aphrodite

**20) Ce pourquoi les fantômes n'existent pas  
**

Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes.

Les fantômes n'existent pas.

Et tu veux savoir pourquoi, Mû ?

Tout simplement parce que Hadès n'accorde jamais la résurrection à un être humain et que chaque mort va agrandir sa collection dans l'une de ses Prisons infernales.

Nous ne faisons pas exception à la règle. Et si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas sous forme de fantômes, même pas d'humains. Rien d'autre qu'une illusion. La vie que nous a accordé Hadès n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion.

Tu comprend Mû, voilà pourquoi les fantômes n'existent pas.


	21. 21 Le temps qui file sous tes doigts lo

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Shion

**21) Le temps qui file sous tes doigts lorsque tu veux l'arrêter  
**

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Quelques minutes à peine, voire quelques secondes.

Je regarde le Sanctuaire et cela me fend le cœur. Le Sanctuaire est détruit, les Chevaliers d'Or se sont livrés une guerre fratricide, Athéna est morte, elle est partie défier Hadès sans son armure…

Durant les quelques minutes qu'il me reste à vivre, je ressasse tout cela. Dohko vient à côté de moi et s'assied sur les marches.

Je le regarde. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai lui dire, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire, de choses à me faire pardonner et… et…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'ai plus le temps. Dans quelques secondes je retournerai au sommeil éternel. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir du temps en plus. Que le temps s'arrête. Juste une fois.

Je soupire :

- Ah, Dohko… j'aimerai avoir une petite discussio avec toi si possible…

- Rien ne presse… nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt…

Je souris doucement avec tristesse. L'ultime flamme sur l'Horloge commence à vaciller. Ma vue se trouble.

- Ah oui…j'ai déjà attendu pendant 243 ans déjà… je peux bien attendre davantage… l'endroit importe peu.

Dohko incline la tête et je me sens partir. Ça ne fait pas mal physiquement, c'est juste douloureux pour l'âme de devoir à nouveau partir. J'aurais voulu… j'aurais aimé…

Enfin, je n'ai plus le temps maintenant…

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Dohko murmurer une dernière phrase :

- Rien ne presse… adieu… mon ami…


	22. 22 Ici, le loup ne t’attrapera pas

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban, Kiki et Seika

**22) Ici, le loup ne t'attrapera pas  
**

Ils forment un cercle autour de Seika, la bien-aimée sœur du courageux Pégase. Thanatos ne la touchera pas, foi de Chevalier.

Car oui, ils ont beau être faible par rapport aux autres Bronze, Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Ban sont quand même assez forts pour empêcher la sœur de Seiya de mourir. Du moins il l'espère.

Aussi, quand Kiki la place au centre du cercle formé par sa garde provisoire, Jabu lui souffle d'un air complice qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Que là, le grand méchant loup ne pourra pas l'avoir.


	23. 23 Joyeuse déception

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Shaina et Marine

**23) Joyeuse déception  
**

Seiya n'est mort. Heureusement Seiya a vu son visage. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir, c'est elle qui va le tuer, elle en fait le serment. Il va mourir, pour tous ses homologues d'Argents qu'il a tué.

Mais quand Marine lui apprend qu'il est parti pour le Royaume des Morts, Shaina ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le sombre pressentiment que ce ne sera pas elle qui le tuera. La déception se mêle au soulagement. Elle n'aura pas à avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Tant mieux.


	24. 24 Il ne te reste plus qu’une heure

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kurumada-senseï

Les différents thèmes appartiennent à **Linkicaro** que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je les emprunte afin de faire cette série de drabbles.

**Personnage :** Les 12 Golds

**24) Il ne te reste plus qu'une heure  
**

Il ne leur reste plus qu'une heure à vivre. Une heure. Soixante minutes. Trois mille six cents secondes. Chacune qui passe est un pas de plus vers la mort. Vers leur accomplissement.

Chacun ici présent, fait le bilan de sa vie et est heureux que les autres soient à ses côtés. Car passer cette ultime heure seul aurait été une épreuve au dessus de leurs forces.

Il y a Mû, avec son tranquille sourire, Aldébaran et sa force placide, Saga qui pleure intérieurement la perte de Kanon, Deathmask et ses railleries qui cachent mal son angoisse, Aiolia qui ne se sent plus de joie d'avoir retrouvé son cher frère, Shaka qui accepte la venue de la mort avec sérénité, Dohko qui a les yeux fixés sur le mur, son cœur plein d'une assurance inébranlable, Milo qui écoute Camus avec une tendre tristesse, Aiolos qui regarde ses frères d'armes avec émerveillement, Shura qui couve Aiolos du regard, Camus qui explique à Milo pourquoi ils ont du les trahir et enfin Aphrodite qui se moque du Cancer.

Une heure. Soixante minutes. Trois mille six cents secondes. Déjà, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps alors chacun se poste à côté d'Aiolos qui bande son arc. Une heure c'est court, une heure c'est comme la vie, ça passe trop vite. On n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'on est en vie que déjà, il faut mourir.

Mais pour ces valeureux Chevaliers, cette ultime heure a certainement été la plus belle de leur vie.

* * *

Et voilà, cette série de drabbles est terminée. Un grand merci si vous m'avez suivie jusqu'au bout.

Rev's ?


End file.
